1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of safes adapted to contain valuable articles and papers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous prior art wall and floor safes adapted to be embedded in concrete, etc. In all of such safes of which applicant is presently aware, there was a very large amount of manufacturing at the factory, so that the installer merely embedded the entire pre-manufactured unit in concrete. Because all or substantially all of the real manufacturing occurred at the factory, such prior art safes were expensive to manufacture, expensive and bulky to ship and store, etc. Furthermore, in many instances the prior art safes were no better than, or not as good as, the present safe in regard to resistance to burglary, fire, and moisture.
Prior art safes have often included fire doors and/or relocking devices, but usually of relatively expensive construction requiring much manufacturing operations at the factory. For example, it is common to provide relocking devices in the form of spring-pressed sliding bolts.